


Behind Bars

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cleaning, Eren Is Head Over Heels, Eren Robes Banks, Falling In Love, Inmate Eren, Jail Guard Levi, Jean Is A Little Shit, Levi is dense as cloud, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Or Is he?, Pick-Up Lines, Prison, Top Eren Yeager, Unplanned Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: At 25, Eren find himself behind bars for robbing a bank and he is not planning on staying inside a cage forever.Until he falls in love with a jail guard. Oh, how he wished he'd be in jail forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why me?! I know I got a lot of pending stories but I just can't get this off my head!
> 
> I'm sorry!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little piece.

After years of robbing banks, Eren never pictured out being caught. Until now

Armin underestimated the bank's security, so instead of dragging the whole crew behind bars, Eren decided to just sacrifice himself. He is a suicidal bastard after all.

He knew his crew won't let him stay in jail forever, for they knew that Eren can't stay put in one place, they knew he will start a fight simply because he is bored and they don't want Eren to be in the chair.

During his first day, Eren did pretty well. He made "friends" with some prisoners. The one he got close to was his roommate, Connie Springer. Then came a horse faced inmate named Jean. No matter how much Eren want to punch him for no reason, he stopped himself. Mikasa strongly ordered him to lay low in jail so they can easily took him out.

"Oh, no." Connie gasped in horror.

Eren is currently laying on his bed with his eyes closed. Patiently waiting for the guards to come and announced that he had a visitor. He cracked an eye open, only to see his bald friend shivering in fear. "What?"

"It's Monday." He shivers.

"And?" Eren asked while he sat up. He looked up at the memo showing the schedule of their activities that was taped on the door.

Monday - Saturday: excerise, breakfast, cleaning, lunch, cleaning, recreational activities, cleaning, dinner, cleaning, and lights out.

Nothing unusual except for the amount of cleaning in a day. "I don't see why you are afraid."

"The hell week begins." Connie supplied without any further explanation.

The bell rang and all cell doors opened. All of the inmates lined up, Eren can't help but feel the fear. All of the rowdy inmates were suspiciously quite while all heads down in submission.

Something bad is coming.

Heavy foot steps echoed through the corridor and Eren can visibly see how everyone tensed as the foot steps came louder and louder.

Eren, just being a suicidal bastard that he is. Leaned out of the perfect line to see who was source of everyone's fear.

His world stopped. Eren expected to see an old strict jail guard but he was dead wrong. The first thing he saw is his eyes, blue and mysterious like the deep ocean, glaring directly at him. His white skin contrast well with his raven hair. His neat undercut matched with his uniform, making him look hot as hell. And then, his height....

'He is so fucking adorable!' Eren mentally screamed. He admired how the shorter man's brows furrow and how his thing lips pulled down in frown. The way his uniform fit tightly on him, Eren can make out his muscles underneath but damn that waist is thin. How can someone be so beautiful exist inside this hell hole?

Eren watched as the shorter man approached him. It was the moment he didn't saw himself in, the usual cliche romance novel type where he felt the world stopped and it was only him and the beautiful man, approaching him in slow steps. Eren felt his heart beat faster, and faster on his chest as the man comes closer and closer.

In a blink of a eye, Eren was kissing the floor where his husband-to-be's boot is harshly stepping on his head. He's temple burned painfully, a simple reminder that he was kicked until he was on his knees.

"You piece of shit really have a fucking gut to break the line, huh? If you want to fucking fight me, just say so." His beloved growled at him before lifting his boot and kicked him, again and again, blow after blow.

"S-Stop!" A shivering voice pierced the air.

"You want to join the fucking party, Springer?" The shorter man glared at the bald inmate.

Connie shivers but he manage to find his voice again. "H-He's the new g-guy."

"Is that so?" The beauty lift his boot up just enough that Eren can raise his head. 

Emerald eyes quickly searched for a name tag and he found it, above the shorter man's breast pocket. Ackerman. Levi Ackerman. And at the same time, their eyes met.

"Welcome to hell, brat."

That was the last thing Eren heard before Levi put him to sleep with another painful blow.

Eren is so dead. Dead in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi clearly said "welcome to hell" but Eren thinks he's in heaven. 

Levi's NOT nice at all. He literally slaved Eren on cleaning the comfort rooms for breaking the line. He was on his knees scrubbing the tiles with a very unsatisfied Levi kicking his side every time Eren missed a spot. Every kick flued Eren's determination to make the place spotless. 

The bell rang, to Eren's dismay. He doesn't want Levi to leave him yet.

"On your feet, you useless shit." Levi nudged him on his side. He quickly stand on his feet and stretched his limbs- while looking at the Levi's behind as smaller male turned his back on him.

When Eren entered the cafeteria, the commotion stopped and all eyes were on him. Shrugging it off the stares with a smile on his face, Eren simply get his tray and sat next to Connie. When everyone focused back on their meal and conversation Connie made the first move.

"You okay man?" He asked.

"Never been better!" Eren exclaimed as he gabled up his food. Somehow, everything is delicious, very thing is bright and wonderful. 

"Are you crazy or something because that smile is creeping me out." The huge blonde in front of them said.

"Ahhh, Eren this is Reiner. Reiner, Eren." Connie introduced, looking over at Eren with concern.

"Hi, and I'm fine in the head." Eren smiled at the blonde before proceeding to his food.

Reiner and Connie remained in silence as they watch as Eren finished his food.

His heart swell in happiness when the bell rang again, notify everyone that lunch is over and it's time to move on on their next activities. Eren happily skipped on his line like an excited child. 

When they came to a halt, he saw Levi with other guards. 

"Hey, Connie who are they?" He asked with curiosity.

"The Devil's squad."

Eren pouted. Everyone kept implying that Levi is a devil, well, he is but he is one hot, beautiful devil in Eren's eyes.

"Oulo, Gunther, Eld, Petra and the devil himself." Reiner supplies.

"Levi is not that bad." Eren said. He only noticed that he said it a bit louder when the inmates on his lane gasped and looked at him in horror.

Levi must have heard it too because, the smaller male walked in front of him with his usual pissed expression. "You want a death wish, Yeager?!" 

Eren straighten and imitates the military salute. "Yes, sir!"

All eyes were on him, the other inmates just closed their eyes and made a silent prayer for the brunet, others looked at him like he grown two heads. But the inmates didn't noticed that Levi was left speechless, except for his squad who had all their jaws drop.

"Finish your damn chores now!" Levi booms.

"Yes, sir!" Eren salutes again, determination on his flashes on his eyes. He sprinted towards the bathroom full of determination.

"The rest of you, finished your god damn chores if you don't want to be end up like him!" Levi spits before proceeding to the bathroom, ready to kick the brat if he missed a single spot on the tiles.

*******

The days went by and Eren always find himself on his knees scrubbing the tiles. His back ache, his hands hurt but all the pain went away every time he lay eyes on the beautiful officer in front of him.

"What kind of shit did you do that you end up your sorry ass in this shit hole?" Levi asked out of the blue. He sat comfortably on his stool with legs crossed over the other like boss, the smaller male started keeping a stool near the comfort rooms as Eren started the special chore.

"I robbed a bank," Eren announced proudly, looking up at Levi like a puppy waiting to be pet for the good deed.

"Well, that is much better than murder. But that is still shit." Levi commented.

"Thank you, sir!"

"You're fucking sick."

"I'm not. I'm just happy!" Eren cheered as he scrubbed the tiles harder. He grabbed the bottle of bleach and pure a generous amount on a certain spot.

Levi stared down at him until his deep blue eyes moved down at Eren red hands. And he never said a word after that.

*******

"Eren what happened to your hands?!" Mikasa grabbed both of Eren's hands and examined them.

Eren literally forgot about the crew visiting him. He was too focused on impressing Levi he forgot about them.

"Kasa, It's fine. There was a stain in the tiles and it just won't let go until a pour more bleach on it." Eren rolled his eyes at her, like it was not a big deal.

"Since when did you started cleaning?" She asked, narrowing his eyes on him.

"Hm, last Monday?" Eren shrugged.

"Well," Mikasa leans over. "Next week you'll be out of here."

Eren froze. No, no, no, no, no! He doesn't want to leave, not ever! He still wanted to at least have a chance with Levi, he knew that it won't be easy but Eren is willing to go through lengths just to woe the smaller male.

"Kasa, don't you think that it will be suspicious?" Eren pushed.

"What? We're getting you out of here as soon as possible!"

"But it will be suspicious! Just let a month or more past. Just in case."

"Seriously? You really want to stay here that much?"

"Kasa, I... I met someone.."

Mikasa stared at him before leaning back on her chair with a sigh. "Eren don't tell me.."

"Mikasa, he is gorgeous!" Eren defended and ends up wasting the visiting hour by telling Mikasa how great the jail guard is.

******

"Good Morning, Sir!" Eren salutes. He never failed to great the smaller male every time they all lined up in the every morning as Levi's squad checked them one by one.

"Yeager," Levi grunted like a burden.

During first and second week, Levi will kick the shit of out Eren when he greets him but now, Levi acknowledged him. Even though the smaller male sound like he was annoyed, it was enough to make Eren's heart sky rocket.

Instead of following the schedule, Eren pushed to do cleaning instead of exercising. He reasoned that he will have enough time to make the toilets pristine clean and Levi never opposed.

"Do you have OCD as well?" Levi spoke. It was very rare for the guard to strike the conversation first. "Because a normal human doesn't scrub the tiles like a maniac."

"Ummm. Guilty?" Eren chuckled. He noted that Levi said "as well", meaning that Levi had OCD. Now that explains the amount of "cleaning" in the schedule.

"Then you agree with the schedule then?"

"Yeah, I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Good, because a lot of shitheads complained about it. They didn't know that this is for their damn good. Can't risked anyone dying in this hell hole just because of the germs." Levi said in disgust.

Eren sat up and studies the raven. He knew that Levi really cares, he is just shitty of showing it. Last time, Levi pardon an old inmate and gave him a break from all the cleaning. Everyone just misunderstood him or maybe Eren is just bias.

"Oi! Get working!" Levi aimed to kick his head but the heel on the smaller man's boot hits the top of the opened bleach, the contents directly poured on the brunet's hands and some splashed on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Now Eren had a good excuse to stay longer in jail. He is currently in a public hospital and it will be a real pain to get rid of his records on the said hospital. After the doctor confirmed that his skin and eyes were not damaged, Eren is ready to go back to jail. 

It was an accident, Eren didn't care of the bleach, his eyes and skin does sting during the incident but he was more focused on how close the jail guard was. Levi immediately went to action, almost bathing Eren with water, aided his hands, checking his skin and eyes before calling for an ambulance. It was like the raven knew what he's doing like he'd experienced this accident before, he was fast but gentle at the same time. 

Eren sat up on his bed with a goofy smile on his face. He kept repeating the scene on his mind, how Levi touched him, how their faces were inches apart as Levi checked his eyes.

"You're dead." Mikasa said. She was so worried when the news reached her but seeing Eren smiling like an idiot on his own, all worries washed down the drain.

"Mikasa, he touched me~" Eren sang, still dazed on his fantasy.

"Oh my god." She sighed. "Was he the reason why you got bleach all over you?"

"Mikasa it was an accident!"

"Accident! You could get burns or worst! Blinded!"

"It was not Levi's fault!" Eren defended, anger rouse from his voice. "You can check the surveillance cameras if you want. It. Was. An. Accident."

Signing in defeat. Mikasa sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry, I was just so worried."

Eren let out an exhausted sigh, he can't bring himself to hate Mikasa forever. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you. It was really an accident, Kasa and look, I'm fine." 

Eren raised his hands and Mikasa took them and examine then with a frown. "The pain killers must have taken effects because I can't feel the pain anymore."

"That's good to hear." When Mikasa didn't say anything after that, Eren took the queue and once again forcefully fill the raven girl's ears with praises for the jail guard.

When visiting hour was over, Eren find himself alone on his tiny hospital room. If Eren was sane, he can easily escape or beat up the two guards behind his door if you wants to. But Eren is not sane at the moment, he is insanely in love with the head of the jail guard.

A knock came to his door, without waiting for an invitation, Levi storm inside with his usual pissed expression. The drug must have messed Eren's head because what he saw was a very worried looking Levi.

"What the fuck are you smiling at brat?!" Levi booms on his usual angry mode.

"Levi! You saved me! Thank you!" Eren cheers like a child.

"The fuck Yeager?! Is that how you talk with your superior?!"

"But- but! Your first name is soooo cute! It's like you own the clothing brand Levi's!"

Once again, the jail guard was speechless but he manage to mumble "brat" as a reply. Eren was not sure if it was the drugs doing or not but he like this blushing Levi. His pale skin made the blush on his cheeks pop up, beautifully.

"Listen brat, I'll let this slide for now, mainly because the drugs is currently your sorry ass brain." Levi waved his hand in a form of distraction.

"I'm smart! Do you want to know how I stole banks without getting caught?" Eren swaying on his spot.

"I don't give shit on how you stole bullshit. I'm here to-" Levi paused for moment, after a few deep breaths he continued. "I'm here to apologize, for what happened. It was my fault."

"No! You saved me!" 

"Just fucking accept my apology!" 

"Ah, yes sir. I forgive you~~" Eren sang.

"Good." Levi finally let go of the breath he was holding.

"Wait!" Eren shouted on the top of his lungs, he was not sure of it was drug again but he just witness how the very composed Levi Ackerman jolted on his spot. 

"No! I won't forgive you!" Eren pointed at the raven, giggling like a school girl.

"The fuck, Yeager?!" 

"I'll forgive you, if you go out with me." Eren proclaimed confidently.

Levi was silent for a few seconds before he approach the brunet and put his hand on top of his head. "Go to sleep brat."

And Eren did.

******

Levi silently closed the door behind him. 

Right outside the door Petra was there with her jaw hangging. Again.

"What?!" Levi snapped at her.

"You're blushing?" 

"Shut up," Levi mumbled while Petra tried to suppress a squeal.

******

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Eren chanted once he woke up. He remembered everything he said when Levi came to his room. The drugs did number on his brain yesterday. How can Eren face Levi now? Should he pretend that he didn't remembered a single thing? Should he just be honest and apologized for saying those embarrassing words? He even called Levi by his first name.

Eren covered his face with both hands, hoping it can at least hide his shame.

"Eren! You got a hour to get ready! We're driving you back!" Petra announced as she enters the room.

"Is sir Levi coming as well?" Eren asked shyly, peeking at Petra between his fingers.

"Unfortunately, no." Petra giggles.

"Levi will hate me," Eren whined.

"What? That's stupid! I've known Levi for too long to know that he didn't despise you. Actually, I think he likes you."

"Really?" Eren beams, sounding more hopeful.

"Yep, now on your feet! No one will be able to clean the bathrooms like you do!" Petra laughs not letting Eren asked more questions about the raven guard.

******

The days inside the jail is normal as ever. Eren expected a confrontation from Levi but he got none. When he finally had the courage to bring it up, Levi just said that he had no idea what Eren just said.

"Yeager, you are in mop duty." Levi practically shoved the mop on him.

"But sir, what about the bathrooms?"

"Just shut up and do as I say Yeager." Levi snapped.

For some reasons, Eren took that as a rejection. Levi let him clean with the rest of the inmates and he was not allowed to use the bleach ever again. Eren was a sad lonely puppy, everyone can picture out his dog pressed behind his head and his tail between his legs. Levi on the other hand, is constantly looking over at the brunet with an unreadable expression. Not only Petra noticed this but also some of the inmates.

"This is too painful to watch," one of the inmates said.

"Can't they just get a room?" Another groan.

When Levi over heard them, they quickly regret saying their thoughts out loud.

******

During lunch Eren barely eaten his food. He wanted to clear the air between him and Levi but the guard is playing aloof every time Eren tried to approached him.

"You okay man? You look like shit." Connie commented.

"I can handle." Eren said after a heavy sigh.

"I'm soo tried of this!" Reiner stands up abruptly, letting his chair fall back. All the noise in the cafeteria stopped, all eyes on Eren's table.

"Look man, it is not a secret that you got a thing on the Devil." Reirner pointed out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eren rolled his eyes but when he saw everyone's expression, he shrink on his chair. "Is it that obvious?"

Everyone nods their head while some face palmed. Reiner reached both of his shoulder and gave him a shake. "So are just going to give up just because the devil is being devil?"

"No." Eren marked. Determination rouse within him. Reiner was right, he shouldn't give up on Levi.

While Eren's table is busy thinking of a way to win the jail guard, Jean is snickering on his table.

"Yeager is a dead man." Jean laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why fuck are you following me Yeager?! Go back to your damn chores!" Levi snapped. Eren had been following for him for the last 2 minutes.

"I'm sorry, sir but I just remembered what my mother told me." Eren stated with a serious expression.

"Wha-"

"She said that I should follow my dream."

Silence. All the inmates paused at their work and stared at the two. Eren was sure he heard a cricket sound. 

Levi however, held no expression on his face. After a few cricket sounds, the jail guard silently turn his back on Eren and left like nothing had happened.

"That's not what we suggested but..." An inmate trails off. 

Everyone decided to let Yeager hook up with the devil. Ever since the brunet came, he saved a lot of inmates from harsh punishment just because they can't reached the devil's insane standard of cleaning. They all thought of Eren as their hope and decided to help him on the best of their experience while keeping them safe in the sidelines. Though, they are not sure if Yeager had alternative motives on his stunt, they won't risk getting involved with the same plan. Only an idiot will hit at the jail guard and Yeager is that idiot. No one wants to join the party with the devil.

"Is it that bad?" Eren deflated.

"No! It's very effective! He was speechless!" Connie cheered.

"All of us were speechless," Reiner caught out.

"Okay! Plan B!" Hannes, one of the inmates who claimed that they mastered the art of courting, announced. "Try giving him peace offerings. Show that you completely bowing to him like a loyal lover! That you mean no harm but love!"

"Then, I suggest you should join me, this afternoon will make flowers out of plastic straws. I can teach you how to do it." Marco offered.

"Thanks, man! I'll try hard!" Eren pumped, full of determination.

******

"What the fuck are you doing here, Yeager?" Levi growls, very not pleased seeing the inmate in his break room. Then he turned to Petra who is standing behind the brunet. "And why the fuck you let him? Moreover, escorted him?"

"Go on," ignoring the grumpy guard, Petra encouraged Eren.

"Ummm, sir?" Eren finally spoke.

"What?!" 

"I-"

"Fucking dare bring garbage on my office?" Levi raise a brow, eyeing the plastic flower that is peeking behind Eren's back.

"Ahhh, no sir!" With a pained smile, Eren crumpled the flower behind him. "I was about to throw it."

"Good, get out of my sight." Levi said simply as he turned his chair away from the brunet.

"Yes, sir..."

Eren walked back to the halls with both dog ears pressed on the back of his head and his tail between his legs. Petra can't help looking at the sight, Eren gives off a poor puppy aura. To think that this man robbed countless bank without getting caught is now drooping in sadness because his crush didn't accepted his gift. A normal person can see that what Levi had done is bullshit.

"Hey," Petra pat the other's shoulder to get his attention. Once the brunet is facing her, she gave him a blinding smile, hopping it can at least cure the brunet. "I'll tell you what, you go and make that flower again and I'll make sure that Captain will swallow it, quite literally."

"Thank you, Ms. Ral. But I don't think sir will appreciate... garbage like this." Eren practically deflated but he manage to pull a smile. "I'll think of something that sir Levi will personally like."

"Oh, it's nice to see you this determined." Petra patted him on the shoulder. Only a fool will not see how genuine Eren is. And Petra was the witness of Eren's genuine love.

From the first time they saw Eren, she knew by the way the inmate looks at their Captain, it says it all and she was right. How the brunet tries so hard to reach the jail guard's standard on cleaning, he didn't complain at the raven like what others do but instead he was full of smiles, even when Levi is kicking him for missing a spot. But what really proves it, is when Petra was in charged of Eren's hospital needs. She is aware that Eren's room security is less than minimal. The room was in the ground floor, with two big windows that lead to the back of the hospital where you can hardly encounter people and there are no locks on both windows. The only security they have were the cameras and the two guard outside the door. Petra knew that she will be responsible if Eren, the notorious bank robber, did escaped but he didn't. If Eren did have alternative motives on this, Petra won't count on it, well aside from marrying their short grumpy Captain.

"Don't worry, what Levi did is really a dick move. If I were you, I could have slap him." Petra giggles.

"I'm sure that Levi will broke my arm if I do that." Eren laughs. "I can't make more flowers if he manage to broke my arms."

"Right, but I'll still slap him though."

"Ummm. Thank you, Miss Ral?"

"Don't mention it and call me Petra, every ones called me that, Eren."

"Yes, Petra."

Eren escort himself back to his room because Petra had something "important" to do. Before he can make a turn, a loud slap echoes through the hallway.

"What the fuck was that shit for?!"

"For being a dick!"

"Bullshit!!"

Eren decided to make a run for it.

*****

"You really are a wimp, sir."

"Yeager." Levi warned.

"You just crossed my mind but you tripped on your own feet and fell in my heart."

"Yeager." This time anger roused from Levi's voice.

"Are hurt? I could have sworn you're the angel who fell from the sky."

The last line got Connie choked of his own saliva. 

Levi rubbed his face in annoyance. He is so tired and stress, not to mention he ran out of tea bags on his office. "Go to fucking sleep you crap." 

"I will because you will be always in my dreams."

Without warning, Levi turned off the lights, ignoring the inmates who complained because the said guard turned off the lights too early than what is stated on the schedule.

******

A piece of pea landed right on Eren's head while he was busy thinking numerous pick-up lines before the bell announced that breakfast has to end. He turned around and saw horse face sitting on the table with his disgusting grin.

"So, it was true that you are really going to hit the devil, ay?" Jean snicker.

"I'm not hitting Levi. I'm courting him." Eren said simply. It took his everything not to land his fist on the other.

"Pfft! What's the difference?"

"The difference is that I'm smart, I rob banks while you rob run down convenient stores."

With that said, Jean exploded and practically threw himself on Eren. The rest of the inmates quickly stay away from the fight since they learned their lesson on fights inside because of the devil. Even if you don't know the guy and got caught in between and the devil caught then, they'll face that consequences as well. 

A few punches and kickes were thrown before the two got separated by two guards.

"Well, which one of you useless shit didn't invited me in your damn party?" Levi growls. He doesn't look pleased, in fact he look like shit. Bad shit. "Olou, take care of them because there's a high chance that I'll kill them if I'll do it."

Levi glanced at the two but Eren seen it. It was quick but Eren had seen it. Everything is written on the raven's eyes. He was disappointed.

The bell rang. Eren was never felt so disappointed with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren never thought that being in an isolation room is quite torturing. He had no problems with small spaces, actually, he likes it, for him, it feels warm and cozy.

It was not the lack of company is eating him but his own thoughts. He was worried. Worried about what Levi will think of him now. Levi look so disappointed it hurts Eren to the core. He tried to think of other ways that can appeal the raven but he kept thinking back on the 'what ifs'.

Maybe Levi deserved more than a criminal like him.

Eren slap his face at the sudden realization. How could he forget such an important factor? Surely, no one would want to go out with a criminal.

Just in time the door opened. Eren didn't even look up because was so preoccupied with his own thoughts and worries. He's losing confidence and self-esteem fast, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Hey, Eren. How are you?" Petra sat next to him when he noticed that the inmate is still dazed.

"Hey..." Eren managed but he can't face Petra with his usual smile right now.

"You really did a number on Jean." Petra giggles hopping it can lighten up the brunet.

"Hmm."

"Eren, your times up. You can rest in your room. The captain never forced anyone to work after a punishment."

"Okay." Clouded with swirling thoughts, Eren tries to walk out of the room with Petra trailing behind him.

"And you had a visitor."

******

Eren was not sure if he was happy to see Mikasa on his current state but he knew better than to just lay in bed and let his brain torture himself. Eren wants to face this.

"Eren, what did we just told you? About fighting?" Mikasa sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Kasa, I decided to pay for my crimes." Eren blurted out with his head down. He doesn't want to stall anymore. He realized how much their lives changed since they entered this kind of living, yes, they can get what they want but is it really worth it?

"What?!"

"You're all safe and that is enough for me. I'll speak up and admit my own crimes and be done with this."

"Eren are you insane?! You can have the chair for this!"

"Don't I deserved it."

"No! No, you don't!" Mikasa was crying now, she grabbed both of Eren's hands and hold into hers. "No, Eren."

"Kasa, promise me you'll stop this. Buy a cozy house and be a pet walker like you always wanted, you said like dogs so much but you can't have one because of our jobs."

"What has gone into you?! Why so sudden?! Did they hurt you in there?"

"No, they didn't. I just realized how fucked up I was."

"Eren-"

"Kasa, please." Eren squeezes her hands in his. "Use our money to get mom. Please. No more running or hiding anymore." Eren beg.

******

Mikasa didn't get the news lightly, she got dragged out by the guards when visiting hours it was over. Eren knew it was for the best, he knew he shouldn't have let Mikasa join and look what they both end up. Cowards. Running and hiding. Eren just realized how redundant their life is when they enter that lifestyle. If only Eren can send the message to Armin, to anyone on Freedom, he will.

Eren found himself walking casually to Levi's office. Oh, he wished Levi was there. He knocked three times at the door with raven's nameplate on. A tired "Fuck you" came from the door and Eren didn't waste any second to let himself in. He wanted this to be over.

"Yeager-"

"I'll admit my crimes." Eren blurted out.

"Yeah, that's nice. Welcome to jail."

"I made more crimes way before. I can list them down for you."

Levi was silent. Narrowing his eyes at the brunet.

"So, yeah. Put me to sleep or in the chair. I don't care anymore." Eren eyed the floor between his feet.

There was a pregnant paused and Eren felt like dying already. Well, Levi should see how horrible he is now and the raven is practically not doing anything. The Levi let out an annoyed grunt.

"You're smart, that's why you were able to rob banks but you are still an idiot." Levi turned his chair, facing his back on the depressed brunet. "This jail is not built for punishing unfortunate people like you, fuck it, okay, it can be a form of punishment but the real purpose is: to give you a chance to think and, well, change."

Eren was taken aback on Levi's little speech. It was short and not full of colorful words but the meaning touched something deep inside Eren's depressed heart.

"It doesn't happen in one night. What makes you think some sentences lasted years? Well, it up to the person though, or whatever." Levi mumbled the rest as he grabbed a box of biscuits.

Eren fell on his knees, sitting on the floor like a child who just realized his mistake. Levi turns to face him, offering the box of opened biscuits.

"And nobody deserves the to be put to sleep or the chair. Everyone deserved a chance, even a drug addict, a murderer like me."

Eren's eyes widen at the guard. Levi? A drug addict? To top that a murderer?

"You want some? I thought brats like sweets."

"Y-Yes, I do like sweets." Eren took a piece before Levi took the box. He eyed the guard, simply admiring him, this time it was not just his looks but his character, and Eren is itching to know his story. How did Levi end up here? Being one with the law? How did he manage to stand up after the drugs? Levi look so well and fit, one can't tell that he ever tasted drugs, more or less had his hands once covered in blood.

Eren had so many questions but one thing he knew is. He's so damn in love. This time, it is much more, he wanted to be with Levi. To have trust, were they can freely share their secrets and be the best of themselves.

"Oi! If you get crumbs on my damn floor you are scrubbing this clean!"

Levi didn't talk much but every word became a flue on Eren's dying heart. Once again, he finds his smile.

"Yes! Sir!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mikasa! Did you got it!?" Eren literally gasper her handbag, not waiting for his sister to reply, he rummages on the bag until he saw the sealed box of tea. Eren beamed.

"Eren. Are you really okay? Last time, I came here you are wrecked and now you're normal again but this is not normal!" Mikasa shakes her head in confusion.

"Yeah... I think you should thank Levi for it. He literally turns my whole world!"

"Not this again..." His sister mumbled but deep inside she was thankful for the jail guard. Whatever that Levi told his brother, it worked and now Eren is back to normal.

Mikasa is not sure of how to approach the guys about her settling down and she doesn't know how to tell Eren.

She looked at her brother, contemplating if she's going to tell him or not. But Eren is her brother, he had the right to know.

"Eren, listen. I have something important to tell you..."

Eren straightened, giving his full attention on his sister.

After a few seconds, Mikasa dropped the bomb. "I'm getting married..."

Eren was silent for a while then a genuine smile painted on his face. He took Mikasa hand on his.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ahhh... It's... Jack..."

"WHAT?!" Eren roses from his seat.

"I confessed to him and the idiot liked me too but he was too chicken to approach me in the first place."

"I'm happy for you but WHY HIM?!" Eren exclaimed. He knew Jack even before he joins the gang. He looks oddly similar to an inmate he knew, the guy also had a long face- god- what happens if they're related?! Horse faces are surrounding him!

"Why not?! Isn't it your idea to change our lives and live like a normal citizen? Well, this is my life! Wither you like it or not, I'm marrying Jack!"

"Wait... You timed it because I'm imprisoned!"

"Yeah, that's another factor... But the thing is, I'm not getting any younger... And I don't want blood on my wedding day." Mikasa did time it. She knew Eren will stab Jack right on the altar even when Jack decided to make him the best man.

"But- but Mikasa!"

"Eren, I got your tea, remember?" Mikasa smirked. She skillfully snatches the box on her brother's hands. "If you really are opposed of me marrying Jack, then I think it's only fair to not give you this tea."

"Mikasa... How dare you did this to me." Eren almost sob.

Sighing, the raven girl returned the box. "Even with that, I will still give you this box because I know it will make you happy with.... him," Mikasa growls the last word. "I hope you'll do the same with me."

Eren scrubbed the tiles with all his might. He is very happy for his sister but...

"WHY A HORSE FACE??!!"

A sudden pain erupts at the back of his head. Turning around he found a very pissed Levi.

"What the fuck, Yeager!? You almost gave us all a heart attack!"

"That Yeager kid is weird. Shouting like that all the sudden." An inmate commented on the background.

"He's a suicidal bastard. Just stay away from him." Another replied.

"I'm sorry sir! But my sister is getting married to a horse!"

Levi stared at him for a while before the guard, sighs in defeat. "Eren listen...."

Eren stopped what he's doing, he stands on his feet and directs his full attention to the jail guard.

"People had their own... Kinks. We can't do anything about it but accept it and respect them." Levi said with a blank expression.

Eren stared at him in disbelief. "What?! No! That's not what I mean! My sister is getting married to the person I dislike the most."

"Good, I thought she'll literally marry a horse."

"But the guy had a long face like Jean! And I'm afraid if they're related!" Eren exclaimed.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose when Eren started muttering. He lifts his boot and every inmate around the room cower in fear. With one swift, he kicked Eren right on the temple.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Yeager. Worry about your sister in your own time because this time is only allotted for cleaning so... Keep cleaning!" Levi booms, referring to everyone in the room who stopped their cleaning to watch them interact with each other.

Everyone quickly proceeds to their work as well as Eren but his thoughts were running wild. He's not worrying about Mikasa's groom anymore but to Levi. The jail guard look like shit, he can clearly see how stressed the guard is and he knew just the right remedy.

Another pain erupts, this time on his side.

"You fucking missed a spot." Levi spits before checking the other inmates.

Eren scrubbed the tiles harder. He can't wait to give his gift to Levi.

"Yeager sure is weird..." An inmate mutter.

"Shush! The Devil is coming towards us!" Another warned.

*****

Eren shift from his feet. Raising and withdrawing his knuckles to knock at the jail guard's door. Ever since then, nobody mind Eren coming in Levi's office, he just comes and goes. Levi's squad just let him be, knowing that their short boss/friend needed this.

"Come on, Eren. Just knock. Last time, you just barge in, remember?" Eren encouraged himself but every time he raised his hand, he was trembling like a teenager on his first date.

"Just fucking get in Yeager!"

Eren jumped. Levi must have heard him from the moment he arrived. With shaking hands, Eren finally opened the door.

Levi was on his slick leather, chair. One leg cross over the other, he looked pissed. Very pissed.

"What the fuck do you-" Levi paused, all the anger was washed away on his features when his grey eyes landed on the familiar box on the inmate's hand.

Eren noticed it and quickly offered the box like a boy giving chocolates on the person he liked for the first time. "Last time I got here, I notice that you run out of tea. So, I asked my sister to buy some. Ahhh... Please accept it!"

Levi silent for a minute and it kills Eren. Did he say something wrong? Did he picked the wrong tea?! He asked Petra what Levi's preference in teas and Eren wrote it down. Double checking it before giving the name to Mikasa.

Levi stands on his seat and silently went to his office's mini kitchen. Eren stands there, watching as the raven prepared the kettle. Should he put the tea on the table and leave? Levi didn't say anything and it makes Eren ten times more nervous than before. Proceeding to his plan, the inmate placed the box on the table. When he was about to make an exit, Levi spoke.

"Would you like some?"

Eren straightens, smiling like an idiot. "Sure."

"Then bring it over here, dumbass," Levi said yet his words didn't hold any poison.

Eren happily brought the tea to the guard. Then he sat on the small dining area, waiting for Levi to serve him.

When the kettle whistle, Levi pour the water on a teapot, he set the teabag in and waited for the water to change color.

Eren watched the guard, admiring how much Levi look like a housewife, if only he had an apron on then it will be perfect. He didn't even notice that Levi already served his cup.

"So... What about your sister again?" Levi asked to fill the awkward silence. The inmate kept staring at him like he some kind of god and Levi is not sure of what to do. He is not used to people being so kind to him in general. He can live if people hating him but nice to him? Levi is clueless.

"Huh?" Eren blinked several times. He blushed like a dork when he just realized that he was caught staring.

Another moment of awkward silence. Eren is red as a tomato while Levi is trying his best not to show his embarrassment.

"About your sister getting married..." Levi tried again, averting his gaze from the blushing idiot.

"Ah, right. You see Mikasa..."

Eren started until he was talking none stop, he gets comfortable with the jail guard and found himself not blushing on little things. Levi will listen to him, sometimes he will comment: "That's shit," and some of his famous curses; and sometimes he would nod.

They both didn't take note of the time as they- well, as Eren talked. They missed the afternoon schedule and none of them even noticed it. They're both too focused on their little world.

They're drinking in their second teapot when Eren finally put his story to an end.

"Shit happens, brat. Deal with it." Levi said simply as he takes a sip of his tea.

Eren pouted at the guard. Levi didn't even support his side, instead, he will tell the ugly truth and make Eren feel like he lost the battle.

Such as: "I think this Jack, based on what you told me, is a good guy. Maybe you're the shitty one in the story."

Just like that, Eren's self-esteem went down the drain. But there is something in Levi's words that kept him on his feet. Now Eren fully understands his sister.

Eren looked down at his cup, the picture of Mikasa walking down the aisle made his eyes water. He is so happy for her.

Looking up to the raven in front of him. Eren can't stop imaging his own wedding.

With strong determination, Eren stood abruptly, startling the jail guard. He marched until he was in front of Levi, he fell into his knees and gasped the raven's free hand.

"I want to marry you! Please date me!"

Levi stared at him in silence. Once again, the brunet caught him off guard. Levi doesn't want to play his game but the determination in those ocean eyes made Levi smile.

"Pfft. How long will you be here?" Levi chuckles, casually taking a sip on his cup with his other hand.

Eren searched in his memory. He didn't remember it, maybe 5 years? 20? A Lifetime?! He is not sure. As he tries to remember, his attention shifted at their hands. Levi didn't take his hand away from his. Like a love-struck dork, Eren trace pattern's on the raven's hand.

"Listen, brat. I'll make a deal with you just because you gave me something that is much more important than food. My tea... Hey! You listening?!" Levi snatched his hand.

"Ahhh... Sorry..." Eren pulled his famous puppy eyes again. "What was that again?"

Sighing, Levi continued. "My deal is, I'll marry you once you get out of prison. Escaping means you automatically lose. Got it?"

The heavens might have blessed him. Eren can already foresee his own wedding day.

He needs to call Mikasa. He needs to get out of prison and fast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Only a few chapters left! I'm sorry if this a little short. I was planning on making this a one-shot then shit happens. Anyway, stay tuned and stay cool!


	7. Chapter 7

Levi glared down at the mold. A normal person can't see it with a naked eye but the raven guard is not a normal person when it comes to cleaning.

He had the urge to order Yeager to scrub the tiles all over again and get rid every mold in between. But the said inmate is not around. Eren had been attending the court none stop, it has been quite lately without the brat following and talking none stop to him.

The other inmates were suspiciously quite as well. If it wasn't the sound of the brooms and scrubs, the silence can be very deafening.

Ignoring the microscopic mold, Levi proceeds to his office, letting his squad handle the rest of the day.

Levi denied that he missed the stupid dork. He's just adjusting, for the last months he tried to adjust to the brunet's constant nagging when the inmate disappeared abruptly it seems to shock Levi.

It fairly reminds him of when he was starting to stay away from drugs. Levi shakes his head, knowing that there is no way he'll experience the same hellish withdrawals with the simple absence of the brat.

That evening, Levi double checks everyone on their cells before hitting the lights off. When he reached Yeager's, he can't stop himself from checking the inmate.

"Yeager," he called out at the small window of the door. It was quite high and because of his cursed height, Levi can't sneak a peek even if he wants too.

"Sir!" Eren salutes as always.

"I need you to clean the bathrooms again," Levi demands though he had trouble making himself sound like his usual bored and flat tone.

"S-sorry, Sir. I have another appointment in court and I think it will take a while."

"Oh," it was all Levi can say.

"I'm really sorry sir." Eren sincerely.

Levi kept his mouth shut. He was a little disappointed, no one can clean the bathrooms as Eren does. He can't simply force every inmate to be like Eren. Other inmates stayed longer than Eren and none of then even reached Levi's standard. Plus, he admired the brunet's determination when it comes to cleaning.

"Sir?" Eren called.

Levi blinked several times. He can't believe what he's feeling right now. But denying won't do him good this time, he admits that it was dumb to feel that way... He felt like Eren rejected him.

Not bothering entertaining the brunet any further, Levi went to turn off the lights and left without a word.

*****

After a week, Levi just heard that Eren was transferred to another jailhouse. He's aware that some inmates got transferred due to the events that happened in court. It's either that they are making their way out or they're making their way to their deaths.

There are chances that Eren will likely make his way to his death, as far as Levi can remember the brunet confessed to him about his other crimes. Maybe he told other officers too or maybe he admits it in court?

Levi tapped his pen on the table, hoping that it will cover the silence. He's been in his office for an hour and he still hasn't made any progress on his paperwork.

Standing up, he decided to make some tea to clear his mind. When his eyes landed on the box of tea, his mind was filled with the brunet.

"Yeager is stupid but I don't think he's that stupid...." Levi mutters as he prepares his tea.

"Yet...." He continued. "He is stupid.."

Levi drank his tea in silence, he didn't mind the silence, actually, he enjoyed it but after a loud brat came barging in his quiet life then disappeared right after, the silence is not the same.

A month went by and Levi realized how lonely he was. Everything went back to the way it was before Eren came along.

They way the inmates cower in fear when they hear the sounds of his boots. When no one dared to look him straight in the eyes. As he said, Levi didn't mind if people hate him, he's used to it but...

Like the usual, Levi was on his table doing some paperwork and doing some progress with it. Sometimes, he'll expect that the Eren will be knocking on his door, blushing like a dork he is. But then by the end of the day, still no knock, and no blushing idiot.

He didn't have any news or updates about the said inmate. When he was about to ask for information about the brunet, his own thoughts stopped him.

"Why would I like to know? Who are you to him?"

That question kept pulling him back. He is literally nothing to Eren. They are not even friends, to begin with. Levi himself is not sure if he had friends. His squad is just too nice in general, he had no idea why they stayed with him despite all the opportunities that were offered to them before.

A knock came from the door and Levi almost jump out of his seat to answer.

"Brat, where the hell have you been-" he was cut short when he found is Petra and not the person he was hoping to see.

"Hi, sir!" Petra greets with a smile.

"Petra, what do you want." Levi slips on his mask.

Petra drops her smile and looks at her boss with concern. "I just want to know if you're doing okay with your work." She gestured at the stacks of paperwork.

"I'm fine, anything else?" Levi said flatly. He tried to hold back a sigh in the process.

"Nothing, it's just- it became so quiet now that Eren's gone."

Levi stared at her before slamming the door on her face. For a second, he wants to apologize to Petra but after a while, he decided to just leave it. It is much better if people hated him since he knew how to handle them.

"Sir?"

Levi paused and stared at the door. Petra is too nice for him to handle.

"Today's Eren's final trial."

Levi's breath hitched.

"I guess all we can do is pray that it goes well."

Levi can't take it, he opened the door. Just a crack. Petra really knew him to well, well enough to read him like a book.

"Thanks," he said before closing the door.

*****

6 months passed like a blur. Levi didn't receive any news on what happened on Eren's final trial. And he feared the worst.

The brunet did rob a few banks and did other illegal things too but he is still a good person and he cleans well and bought him tea and...

Levi stopped himself. He is being biased and he knew it.

Signing, Levi watched at the inmates do their morning excises.

No matter what happened, Levi was little grateful that he managed to at least change Eren's point of view in life. Nobody deserves the chair.

Sighing again. Levi held his hat to keep the wind from blowing it off. Then the winds grew stronger, followed the loud noise of a propeller. The inmates stopped their excise and stared at the sky.

Levi followed their gazed and found a helicopter, dangerously descending close to the ground where they all stand.

A figure came out of the vehicle, and Levi's eyes widen as it continues to descend. The person held out a megaphone and the jail guard knew exactly who's idiot enough to do this dangerous stunt.

The person holding the megaphone and shout on the top of his lungs.

"LEVI!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be Levi's past and more fluffy interaction with our love birds!


	8. Chapter 8

Levi slammed the door shut, resting his back on it he started to even out his breathing.

"Levi! You almost gave me a fright!" In the middle of the room, a huge blonde man clutching his chest fake acting that he had a heart attack due to the raven's sudden appearance. The black suit he wore matches well with his golden hair and blue eyes. Through the tiredness can be seen at the amount of paperwork on his desk, the said blonde can still flash one of his charming smile at the new arrival.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Levi cursed and started pacing back in forth in front of the office.

"Levi, what's wrong?" The blonde asked. Sensing the stress at can be seen all over the jail guard.

"Shut up!" Levi snapped.

"You're too late, like, 13 years ago."

"Shut it, Erwin! I'm trying to think here!"

"Now, when will call me dad?"

Levi stopped in his tracks and glared back at him. "... Never."

Erwin can't help but smile. He knew his adopted son so well, even if Levi said how much he hates him, it actually means the opposite.

Levi slumped at the chair next to Erwin's table. Covering his face with both hands. "You people are crazy... Why are you like... This?"

Erwin watch as Levi enters his world of doubt. This is not new to him, ever since he took the raven in when he was 14. Through the years, he learned how to deal with it, sometimes he learned it the hard way.

Smiling fondly, he reached out of ruffled the raven locks.   
"Because you're a friend and a family."

"He's not an excuse! I'm a nobody to him. And then, he... He...." Levi trailed off, leaving Erwin on a single thread.

"Wait, you're not referring to us?" Erwin squinted at the raven. "Who is this.... he?"

"Agh!" Levi threw his hands up in frustration. "Eren Fucking Yeager!!"

"Hmmm. Eren Yeager... Sounds familiar..."

Levi slumped back at the chair and rubbed his face. "You probably know him."

"Ah! I remembered! He's the notorious robber who turns over his expertise on the FBI!"

"What?!"

"After his trial, he offered himself to the FBI. So, you know, he'll be one of our 'secret agents'."

Levi straightens on his seat. Erwin Smith is the head of the FBI. He also wanted Levi to be in the department after he graduated but the raven rather is a jail guard, since he's not good being nice with people. The 'secret agents' that the blonde refer to were criminals who change into a new leaf, joining the FBI and use their expertise on catching other criminals. The public had no idea about it, it is for the greater good.

"Also, he gave me this basket." Erwin pulled out a basket full of goods under his table. "The boy was so anxious like he was expecting that I'll promote him just because of this small treat."

Levi slapped forehead. Eren Fucking Yeager indeed. He didn't expect the brunet is already making a good impression on his father.

"Wait a minute..." Erwin gave him a calculating look until it hit him. "Oh~ is this the same Eren Yeager who is hitting on you?"

Levi groans as Erwin teased him. He wants to correct his father, the word is not 'hitting' but 'courting', Eren said it himself.

The blonde was quite happy to hear from Petra that there was an inmate that Levi can't scare off. Hearing the whole story never fails to smile, for some reasons he doesn't care if Eren Yeager was a criminal.

"He's impossible!" Levi exclaimed.

"Everything is possible. By the way, why did you came here panting like you were chased by a tiger?"

"Uh..." Levi stared at his boots, he can feel his face heat up at the embarrassment.

"Well?"

"I-I was just observing the inmates while they do their morning routine and then... Eren came. In a chopper. Shouting my name like a mad man with a megaphone..."

"Really~" Erwin rest his chin on the bridge of his hands.

"And I ran away..."

Erwin blinks once, twice. He squinted at Levi when the raven never dared to meet his gaze, Erwin went to father mode. "Levi."

"I didn't do anything wrong! He was a freaken brat! Though he cleans so well, and he brought me my favorite tea. But he kept spitting those horrible pick-up lines. He was so nice and stupid. So stupid! Then he..." Levi grumbles the rest with a pause for breath.

Erwin opened his laptop, sending a message to his wife to check the surveillance cameras on his office.

On the other wing of the department. Hange immediately went to her office and checked the camera. There she saw her baby, conflicted and mumbling words to her husband.

"Squad leader, you have a meeting with-"

"Cancel it Moblit! My baby needs me!" She screamed as rushed out of the room.

Hange ends up walking when Commander Pixies scolded her. Again. She can't help it, she knew her husband is bad at handling Levi even before they adopted him.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Erwin was the squad leader then. They were about to arrest Kenny Ackerman for human trafficking and drugs. He owns a pit fight that he called "Fight for Drugs." Every time a fighter won, they will receive drugs as their reward. And Levi is just one of the young fighters.

Apparently, they found Ackerman died with a trembling boy covered on the blood of the corner of the room.

Levi was so young, thin, pale, bruised from pit fighting and the number of punctures. His eyes were red, lost as he stared down at his blood covered hands.

Something clicked on Hange's heart, she was the first one to approach him. Hugging the raven like he was her own son.

After that they decided to adopt him, even with a lot of support and counseling, Levi barely said a word to his new guardians. Hange gave him anything, a good home, good food, he regains his weight back, looking handsome as ever. But a raven will only an utter a something during a special occasion, like Christmas which is also his birthday. Hange will go through lengths to make it perfect and invited the people he let in his circle, Isabel and Farlan. Though the raven barely said a word, through the years they're together Hange can easily read the emotions on his eyes.

He was homeschooled but he ha had friends. That was the first time when Levi finally found his voice after everything. Though, Hange didn't expect it to be a complaint.

It was just another Sunday morning. Levi is dozing off on his hammock on the backyard when a ball landed on him. The neighbors' kids, Isabel and Farlan climbed on their fence and joins Levi, ball completely forgotten.

The raven didn't like it one bit. "Get those brats out of my hammock!"

The last time he shared his hammock is during fathers day, a day where the blonde will pull out his teary eyes every time the raven rejects him. Erwin will join him and swing the until Levi will puke.

Hange never felt so happy that day. She politely shoos the kids out but by the next day, they came again bothering her raven baby none stop. Until she just found them one Sunday morning, dozed off together in the hammock.

She was glad when Levi made friends, the two certainly helped pulled out the words of out Levi. And it started there.

As Levi grew up, his walls slowly crumble down. During Friday, they would go out for dinner and that was the first time Levi would request a restaurant.

"Can.. we eat at that Titan Gourmet?" Bitch face crumbling down, Hange almost squeals (squealing will only made baby Levi go away) when she saw how cute her baby can be.

In the restaurant, as a mother, Hange knew why the raven requested the restaurant. They have been there once and Hange didn't miss the way Levi stared at a certain waiter attends them.

That's when Hange took a hint that his baby likes boys. She always makes the raven feel welcome and loved.

Yet Levi engaging on love made her worry even more. She knew the raven will doubt his value when all the horrible memories will come washing back at him. During those times, her babies will look down at his hands with horror. As a mother, she knew what Levi saw. Blood.

Hange threw herself on her husband door, completely opening it and breaking the lock. The two people in the room didn't even flinch, Hange breaking into anything just to see Levi is just like a normal Sunday morning.

"Where's my baby?!" When she saw her raven baby, she immediately hugged him. "Levi baby, are you alright?"

After a few silent moments, Levi finally tells his tale.

"And no I didn't run from here by foot, I took my bike."

"That's good to here. But you felt that poor man on his bearings!"

"Then what do you want me to do?! I can't handle being hated but this! I have no idea what to do!"

"Just give him a chance," Erwin calmly suggest.

After a full session with his parents, Levi went back to work. He knew Eren will be there, he just knew and he was ready to face him.

Maybe.

He reached his office while sneaking like a criminal along the way. The raven had no idea what to do when Eren spot him. The thing that happened in the hospital was easy to mend but this one, Levi is not sure if he will be able to patch another 'pretend that never happened'.

He didn't even expect the advice his mother gave him.

"Just stand where you are. Don't do anything and hear him out."

That was all she had but Levi handle being a meter near him. He loses the bet and he had no idea what to do.

Standing on his office, his eyes landed on the box of tea that inmate gave. Only two tea bags left. He counted.

A sudden wash of familiar doubt travels through him. Looking down at his hands, he saw the very familiar blood stains, still fresh on both of his palms.

A simple reminder of who he is.

A murdered.

The horrible memories never failed to hunt even at his age. He can remember everything vividly. The knife, who it felt when he was able to pierce it on his own uncle's skins, watching as the blood painted his hands-

Levi's memories were cut short when another tan hand held his. Suddenly everything is bright. Blinking several times, the saw a very familiar dorky smile.

Eren gave him one of his beaming smile followed by his famous puppy eyes. "Petra told about... I'm sorry, but she threatens to chop my dick if I don't listen to her story..... Your story, I mean."

Gray eyes widen in horror. Eren knew. He knew how horrible Levi is. The Raven started to panic but he froze when the brunet kneeled and kiss his blood stain hands.

"I don't mind. I've done worse but I'm not proud of them." The brunet chuckles but it failed to hide his own sorrow. Clearing his throat, he manages to smile. "We have something in common!"

Levi blinked. For some reasons, he can see Eren sprouted wings, like an angel that fell from heaven.

Levi's list of Angles:  
Cleans very well  
Gives tea  
Not afraid of him  
Stupidly nice

Levi ripped the list in mind. Eren was all in the list. "Eren-"

"- Levi, I'm saying this now and I'll never stop saying this until the day I die... I love you."

Levi felt his heart skip. The way Eren looked at him is enough to make him melt. He fucking knows why now.

When Eren started kissing his hands again, Levi can't stand it. He's aware that the blood on his hands was just on his mind but seeing Eren kissing still triggered him.

"Eren, I understand but.."

Eren stopped, looking up to him, eyes start to form tears. It hurts if the raven rejects him but the brunet won't stop no matter what because Levi deserved more in this cruel world.

"But.." Levi continues. "WILL YOU STOP KISSING MY HANDS?! YOU'LL FUCKING GET SICK!!!"

Eren paused, certainly he didn't expect that.

"I'll wash my hands." Snatching his off the brunet, he went to the sink and wash his hands. He started at them for a moment, waiting for the blood to appear. Yet it didn't.

Eren immediately grabs both of his hands and started kissing them. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I want to marry you please date me."

Levi can't control his heart beats anymore, Eren is crying shamelessly while covering his hands with kisses. Is it weird that the raven found this situation cute?

"D-Did you brush your teeth?"

"Y-yeah." Eren sniffs.

"I need proof."

"I did during-"

Levi cut him off as he places his lips on the crying brunet. Because he can't keep standing on his tip toes, the raven pulled away after licking the brunet's mouth, tasting the fresh mint.

"Hmmm... I guess you did." Levi can't help the blush on his face as well as the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chaps will be side stories of their lives as lovers or even more?

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot but then I just turned it to a multi chap. :D


End file.
